


What happened?

by Callie_Girl



Series: What they don't know [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, morning chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit wakes up in Patton's arms, the most secure he's felt in a long time.Dee and Patton need to talk





	What happened?

Dee woke up warm. He was really confused, to say the least. He'd never woken up warm. Even the times he'd let Anxiety cuddle him to chase away nightmares, he'd still be half numb from the cold.

There was a light snore, and he opened his eyes. A strong, soft arm was wrapped around him, and he slowly looked up to see Patton. 

He forced himself not to tremble. What had happened? He was half-dressed, and Patton was in pyjamas, and he didn't have the reminiscent ache in his ass from... activities. So what had happened?

Patton's eyes opened slowly, and he sighed in a contented way. "Hey there, kiddo."

"Morality... I *do* know what happened..." for some reason, he wasn't ready to stop clinging to Morality's soft middle. Patton smiled sweetly, rubbing Dee's shoulder blades.

"Well, I went to confront you about threatening Virgil, but you had a panic attack, so I carried you to my room, made hot cocoa, and we fell asleep watching Monster High."

"Nothing happened?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Did... did I do anything?"

Patton was silent for a few moments, as if he was debating how to answer. "At first you thought I was there to rape you, and you acted like it."

Deceit groaned, "Like how?"

"You... you tried to strip, and when I stopped you, you tried to undo my belt. But I figured out what you were thinking and I'm not upset." Patton added the last part when Deceit buried his scaly face in Patton's stomach with a despairing wail. 

"You know what they did to me." Deceit muffled.

"I do... you should know that it doesn't change my opinion of you."

Deceit took a deep breath. "I'm *not* scared to go back to my room."

"Why's that?"

"Dark sides can rise up in it."

Patton frowned. "Can't they do that in any room?"

"No, they *don't* need an invitation for yours. You'll *not* notice that Anxiety never rises up in your rooms unless you've invited him, but I *didn't* rise up in Anxiety's room without an invite."

"So they can get into Virgil's room?"

"No, he's *not* warded it against them. They would *not* have to already be in the Mind Palace, so... I *don't* guess they could use my room as a doorway."

Patton nodded. "Okay... how 'bout we ward your room? You can stay in my room until it's over."

Deceit considered for a few moments, then nodded. " I *don't* just need to get my stuff."

"Okay, kiddo. I'll be in here."

Deceit tried not to be nervous as he packed a few of his favourite things. No way the dark sides would pick now of all times to pay him a visit, right?

A pipe to the back of the head proved him wrong.


End file.
